Plesio Zord
The Plesio Zord is the personal Zord of the Dino Charge Purple Ranger. It possesses the spirit of the Plesiosaurus that was given the Purple Energem 65 million years ago, just before Sledge's ship tractor beam was disabled when his ship was bombed and the meteors therein caused the dinosaur extinction. Overview to be added History The Plesio Zord was discovered separate from its bonded human, Albert Smith. The Dino Charge Rangers encountered the Zord while following a lead from Dr. Runga, a paleontologist, about supposed sightings of a living Plesiosaurus. Shelby and the Rangers skirted the shorelines hoping it would be attracted to the newly liberated Purple Energem, which it was, only to be attacked by a resurrected Meteor. Under the "advice" of Fury, Dr. Runga discovered video Shelby took of the Zord and tried to use it to promote his research. However, a confrontation with Shelby reminds him of why he entered into paleontology in the first place, and he instead aids the Rangers in reuniting the Plesio Zord with its Energem. Later on Kendall manages to pilot it as its rightfully chosen Ranger, with Shelby at her side to escape Sledge's Ship as the new Purple Dino Charge Ranger. Components Plesio Charge Megazord The Plesio Charge Megazord is the Plesio Zord's Megazord form. As its default form would suggest, the Plesio Charge Megazord is a hulking giant, and as such can deliver devastating physical punishment. Despite its bulk, this Megazord can use the boosters built into its body to move at impressive speeds. Finish attack - Galactic Blast. Plesio Charge Megazord: Pachy-Rex Formation The Plesio Charge Megazord: Pachy-Rex Formation is the combination of the T-Rex Zord, Pachy Zord, and the Plesio Zord. *Known special attacks: Wrecking Ball and T-Rex Blast. *Known finishing attacks: Galactic Blast Though the Pachy Zord serves as the left arm of the Megazord whenever it is formed, the combination of the Plezio Zord and the T-Rex Zord could in theory be made with the Pachy Zord swapped for any of the other zords that can form the arms (Stego Zord, Tricera Zord, Para Zord, Raptor Zord, Ankylo Zord). It possibly could even be made with no left arm at all, though of course its combat capabilities would then be limited. Notes * It is unknown how the Plesio Zord bonded with its energem since it is unable to move on land * Plesio Zord is the first Zord with three interchangable modes. ** This makes it similar to Super Mega Silver's Q-Rex Megazord from Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *** However, it is more similar to Q-Rex Megazord, in that the two both have a vehicle, "dinosaur" (although plesiosaurs are not technically dinosaurs at all) and robot mode that also have an arm as a weapon and dinosaur head, though for Plesio Charge Megazord, the head is the weapon arm, whereas for Q-Rex Megazord, the head opens up to reveal a hand and the weapon arm is made from the tail. * Plesio Charge Megazord is the only Megazord in Dino Charge capable of performing a Snap-Together Combination that can only use one arm change at a time, due to the Plesio's head forming Plesio Charge Megazord's right arm. * Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation is the only combination that doesn't have a T-Rex Super Charge Change. See also References Category:Zords (Dino Charge) Category:Sentient Zords Category:Purple Ranger Zords Category:Dinosaur Zords Category:Extra Ranger Zords Category:Dino Super Charge Category:Zords (Dino Super Charge) Category:Dual Mode Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords